Midnight Delight
by ThatFlyingEagle
Summary: One shot. HoTS U-Verse. Lisa reads about an exciting new venture and decides that she wants to try it. Other than a few issues, all goes well. One evening, she runs across the single thing she couldn't afford to while indulging; a strong enemy. Things are dire until a young man and his new power shifts the tide. Not a lemon, but heavily suggestive.


**Hey Bleach fans. This is another request fic for Hanataro, this time HanataroXLisa!**

 **I have written several one shots about Hanataro, because I really like him and I feel that his character has a lot of room for inspiration because they never really developed him that much.**

 **Anyway, if this is the first one shot you are reading, let me explain the order to you. You don't have to read these this way, but all these shots are connected and it might give you some cohesion!**

 **Read in this order.**

 **1.** **Healer of the Shark**

 **2.** **Retsu, To You**

 **3.** **A Wonderful Habit**

 **4.** **Midnight Delight**

 **Again, you do not have to read in this order, but Hanataro develops chronologically along these lines.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lisa watched the procession of young soul reapers along the street from her perch on the rooftop, one eye on them and one eye on a new manga that she had just picked up. It was interesting, because it was not a genre she normally indulged in. This manga was all about exhibitionism, a practice that she had always stayed far away from. Not that it was out of her interests or anything like that, she enjoyed being naked as much as the next person, but she was fairly private; the fear she had was of being caught.

It was a bit juvenile of her yes. She was a visored and a powerful one at that. She shouldn't much care if anyone caught her doing what she pleased, but she just couldn't. It was too much of a risk, and she couldn't imagine what would happen if some perverted man saw her naked and leered lecherously like a dumbfounded idiot.

Most of all, she feared what would happen if her old captain found out. The man was as relentless as always already, never mind what he would do if he heard that she enjoyed taking strolls in the nude. He would follow her like a puppy. More than he already does. Between flirting with her and Nanao, she had no clue how the man did anything else.

But…something was different at this moment. She was reading about this main character and the things she was doing…walking around the streets at night, the cool night air against her naked flesh. Lisa's attention fell away from anything around her as she lost herself in a brief fantasy. Within her mind she wondered what it would feel like. To be so free and careless to be outside with nothing but your own skin.

She read and read and read…finishing the manga in record time, and then she went to the store and bought another…three. She read them all in the subsequent day, the idea of being naked outside appearing all the more alluring to her. A week later was the first time.

She gingerly stepped out of her room, onto this roof, her head flicking both ways as she checked. It was the dead of night. Late enough that merry makers would be home and asleep, and early enough that morning risers would not be out and about yet. The sun was still down, leaving the streets wonderfully dark.

Her bare feet felt nice and comfortable on the paved streets as she touched down, her modest breasts bouncing lightly as she did. Again, she shot her eyes every which way, making sure that she was alone…and then she simply walked. Naked and free, her skin tingling with excitement and a small, ignored part of her womanly traits beginning to burn with a delicious beat.

This was exciting! Her stroll increased in pace, until she was practically skipping down the street, enjoying the freeing feel of being naked with the taboo excitement of being so exposed in a public place. This all mixed with the wild arousal that being so careless and risky brought her, and in a way, Lisa felt more alive in that moment than she had in a long, long time.

Her nighttime walks increased in frequency to the point where she was out every single night. She scouted out paths that were less used to ensure the lowest possibility of being caught. One or two nights, the taboo pleasure became so much that she stopped and brought herself to euphoric orgasm against trees or in rivers and ponds. Her most enjoyable evening was bringing herself to release in the personal pond of Byakuya Kuchiki and not being caught.

After a full month of every night being a night for her to free herself from the binds of clothing, Lisa took a risk. She took a route that she knew ran a bit close to a crowded evening bar street that often entertained drinkers at all hours of the night. It was a risk…but she was driven nearly mad by how exciting the idea of it was.

So she did. It did not end well. A drunken man somehow managed to sneak up on her, standing outside of sight and simply being near the people distracting her from noticing him. She panicked when she felt a sweaty, rough hand grasp her rear roughly, spinning around and lashing out reflexively. The drunken man was easily subdued, knocked unconscious with her first attack, but it had broken the spell that being naked out at night held over her.

She decided that she would need to take steps to ensure that such a thing never happened again. Thus, she decided to go to the world of the living every time she wanted a stroll. At least there, she was invisible to almost all who could possibly see her. She could easily sense those with spiritual energy as well, so it would simply be safer to go there.

She arranged with Shinji and the Head Captain that she would be stationed in the world of the living to act as a first strike responder. They had heard rumblings out of Hueco Mundo, strange happenings and extremely strong hollows practically fleeing the horrible world of stillness and death. This only helped Lisa make her case to get sent there permanently. She was given the names of those who were also stationed there, but none were of the power level that she need concern herself with. They would be easily sensed and avoided.

So she began her time in the world of the living, and she was ecstatic to know that she could prance around naked nearly all day long and nobody would be the wiser. Humans walked about, completely oblivious to her presence, and she deftly evaded the patrollers who searched and protected Karakura from hollows or any other sort of horrible beings.

She walked along merrily one evening. It was cool in Karakura that night, and the skies were clear. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, and Lisa was enjoying the night. She always thought that the human world was a fascinating place, filled with beauty and uncertainty. She rounded the corner of the street and stopped.

Standing in the middle of a large park was a man. Less so to call him a man though…he was clearly a hollow. Most of his body was covered in thick hollow bone, framing a large body with a thickness that spoke of simply ridiculous amounts of physical strength. She was naked; no clothes, and she didn't have her zanpakuto with her. It was clear to her what stood before her; this was a Vasto Lorde.

Why he was in the world of the living was a mystery to her, and it was both curious and terrifying. Why would something as strong as a Vasto Lorde have to flee Hueco Mundo? Regardless of the answer…she was in danger. She stepped slowly away, but it was too late. He had noticed her.

"A Soul Reaper…but you aren't all that, are you?" He turned to her, a sculpted face, strong jaw and hard green eyes boring into her, all framed by dark hair. "No…there's hollow in you as well. A visored."

She narrowed her eyes, going through a solid set of Kido spells that would see her out of this situation. "What are you doing here?" She asked firmly.

The hollow tilted his head to the side. "Strange choice of question, visored. You appear to be…naked. What are _you_ doing here? I am flattered but…pleasures of the flesh do not interest me." His voice was strong and firm; he did not appear arrogant, as many hollows are, or even outwardly egotistical. His analysis of her appearance was frightening calm.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here. What do you seek in this world?" She growled, wishing that she had her zanpakuto in her hands at this moment. She felt so…well, naked.

He rolled his neck and shoulders. "To survive, visored. I will have to carve myself a kingdom in this world. Survival is of the utmost importance, and I will achieved it."

Lisa felt her curiosity spike at his words. "What are you trying to survive?"

He laughed at her words. "That, visored, is not something I can say. If you would defeat me, I will gladly impart that information to you. However…I'm not so sure you will be able to complete such a thing with your current state. However,"

He readied carefully, taking a balanced offensive stance. "Seeing as you have no blade, I shall not make use of my own." In a flash, he was gone and behind her, a large fist coming down to smash empty ground where she had been standing a moment before.

Now several feet away, she held up a single finger and pointed it. "Hado 4: Byakurai!" The bolt of lightning sizzled from her finger and crashed into the shoulder plate of the hollow. To her dismay, it hardly blackened the white surface of the bone. The hollow straightened, almost not even noticing that she had landed a spell against him.

"You understand what I am, visored. Simple spells shall do very little. I do hope you have a plan further than that." He flicked away again, this time a low kick sailing at her knee. It was a simple attack, and she could identify that he was feeling her out, trying to see if she was hiding anything from him. Which, in a way, she was.

Knowing that Kido was not going to be enough, she runs through a strategy. She can only don her mask for five minutes at a time…not long enough to do anything real against this hollow. She knows that her hand to hand abilities could keep her alive, as long as the hollow doesn't change his mind to draw his own zanpakuto, but that did not provide a permanent solution to her problem: She was naked and fighting a Vasto Lorde.

She fought him as hard as she could, but no matter what she tried, he barely even flinched at her most powerful strikes. She had decided that saving her mask was her best plan; she would wait for an opening and try to land a single finishing blow.

The hollow had picked up on that though. "Just as you know what I am, visored, I know what you are. Why is it that you have not used your hollow powers?" He asked calmly as he casually obliterated a car that she had been standing upon.

He followed her closely enough that she couldn't really mount a counter attack either. "I know you can do more than this; why do you wait?"

She feinted and zoomed off in a different direction, momentarily fooling the hollow well enough to earn a pause in the battle. Trees, cars, benches and parts of the ground were marred by craters and destruction from the hollow's massive blows. So far, he had kept his word on the zanpakuto. It had not been drawn from his belt. For several moments, she stood, panting and tired, her mind racing to discover what to do. She couldn't possibly beat him in this state. Even with her hollow mask, she would need a miracle to beat him in a single blow.

"I tire of you. My time is limited to prepare for war. I will end this now. Know that I hold no animosity to you, visored." Without waiting, he drew his blade, swinging it in a wide arc and clasping it with both hands above his head.

"Hekikai." He said calmly, both hands swinging the sword in a downward arc, kendo style. Lisa went to flash step away, but found herself rooted to the spot. She looked down frantically, seeing a pair of hands grasping her ankles. Her eyes slighted on the demonic orange wave of energy careening towards her and immediately called her mask.

The energy in the air dissipated, and Lisa opened her single good eye to evaluate her situation. She was horribly injured, and although she could feel nothing, she was certain that either her whole left arm was gone, or it was hanging by flesh alone. Her left eye socket was broken, her eye unusable as it was far too swollen already from the damage. She lay in a pool of blood, her own, as the hollow approached her, his blade held loosely in large hands.

"Your death approaches." He said simply, standing above her.

She couldn't speak, her jaw broken from slamming into the ground, but she only nodded at him. She had failed in this, but she did not regret her decision to indulge in what had become her favorite thing.

"I shall end your suffering." He clasped the blade, point down, and rested it gently against her throat. She closed her eye and waited for the inevitable. The blade lifted from her throat…and then nothing. She opened her eye and found herself staring at an almost comical creature. One of its eyes, the left one, was a bar while the right was just a black speck.

A soothing, warm flow coursed through her body, and she recognized it as healing, but she couldn't not identify what kind of healing it was. Soon though, she could open both her eyes, and feeling ever returned to her arm and body. She looked past the comical healer and at the hollow.

A young man stood between her and the Vasto Lorde, clothed in the black of a Shinigami shihakusho, his hands empty and a zanpakuto sheath empty on his hip. The hollow himself had his headed tilted to the side, a curious look on his face. "You appear…powerful, Shinigami. You must be a warrior."

He shook his head. "No. I am a medic. Hanataro Yamada. Fighting is my last resort."

"Is that why you prevented me from ending the visored?" The hollow asked. He leaned to the side and nodded at the creature above her. "And that creature is your zanpakuto?"

The pieces fell together, and Lisa now knew what the healing was. It was an ability of this Hanataro's zanpakuto. Odd though…she had heard that Yamada was, not to be harsh, a weakling, barely capable of calling forth his shikai. The man who stood between her and the hollow exuded a confidence and air of power that surprised even her.

Hanataro nodded. "Yes. Hisagomaru is healing her. I do not want to fight you, hollow. All I want is to heal Lisa and take her where she can recover." He was so…firm. Strong. Lisa was amongst the strongest of Shinigami and she knew it, but being able to expel confidence and strength was a gift limited to very few. She swallowed, suddenly hoping in her chest and heart that she made it out of this alive. She had resigned herself to death moment before…but now she had a chance. A new hope.

"Unfortunately, Hanataro Yamada, medic, I cannot allow that. If I allow you to leave, then others will come back, and that is not advancing survival."

Hanataro let out an innocent laugh. "Killing her is not advancing survival either."

The hollow drew his blade. "It will if you too are removed. I am sorry, Hanataro Yamada, medic. I abhor killing those who try to help, but circumstance has led me here. Draw your blade and stand for your own survival."

Hanataro sighed before turning from the hollow. He came over to Lisa and knelt by her side, removing the top part of his shihakusho. He gently lifted her upper body and draped it around her, covering her up. "Take it easy. This will be over soon." He whispered, turning to walk back to where the hollow awaited. He stood silently and nodded.

The creature above Lisa disappeared quickly, a flash of red spiritual energy flowing to Hanataro's open hand as his zanpakuto reformed. He took a stance. "I know that you are a Vasto Lorde. You have destroyed plenty of this area. I will not play games if you are not willing to leave." The confidence in his voice was gone, now replaced with what sounded like threatening assurance that something bad will happen.

The hollow only shook his head. "Fine. Seeing as you told me your name, I shall tell you mine. I am Van De Sterkste. I am the man who will survival all." With that word, he charged, sword held in both hands and ready to cleave Hanataro in two.

Lisa watched in awe and amazement as the medic she had been told was a weakling and a horrible fighter deftly slap aside the attack and press one of his own, his push furious and relentless. Of course, this was no issue for a Vasto Lorde and so Sterkste backed away, carefully defending himself.

Hanataro swung in his final two attacks, rotating on his heel and kneeling down, both hands and palms pushed forward, the signature yellow energy building immediately in his palm. "Hado 63: Raikoho!" The blast of electrical energy slammed into Sterkste, pushing him back far enough for Hanataro to spin his zanpakuto in front of him.

"Hado 58: Tenran!" The wind tunnel generated by the combination of the kido and his spinning zanpakuto pushed the hollow back yet more, Lisa noting for the first time that the creature looked stressed or serious. He waved a hand and dissipated the kido ferociously. He grasped his sword with both hands again and raised them above his head.

"Hekikai!" He yelled, slamming the blade down and hurling the vile attack towards Hanataro.

Lisa went to yell. Went to warn the medic, but her voice was all but lost to her and she watched the medic stare at the attack before holding his sword in a similar style, but to the side.

"Hado 78: Zangerin!" With a swing, he blasted a huge blade of energy towards the oncoming attack from the hollow. Lisa watched in amazement. This medic was throwing high level kido around like he had been doing it for a hundred years already. She knew that her replacement at Kyoraku's side, Ise Nanao, could use the same kido effectively but…this boy wasn't supposed to be able to do _anything_ like this!

The smoke caused by the explosion suddenly glowed with an eerie green glow, and suddenly…she couldn't feel anything. Even injured as she was, she could feel spirit pressure almost anywhere, but now…she felt _nothing_. Even the hollow, standing at the ready, was a mystery to her. She had felt his strength and pressure earlier…but not anymore.

She watched as the smoke cleared, and when it did, her breathe caught in her throat. Hanataro stood, unscathed from the attack, but he was not…himself, anymore. His body had changed. The previously unmarked skin of his chest and back was now covered with kanji and symbols she could not recognize. His zanpakuto had changed and become a long handled weapon with a U shaped blade that flared out at each tip. The shaft was carved with the same kanji that adorned his body, and a dragon head was carved at the opposite end from the blade.

Around himself, and this was probably the most alarming of the changes, danced three _skulls_. Their eyes were lit with the same eerie green glow, and they floated about him ominously, glaring and cackling as if they had minds of their own. One was crimson, one was white as normal, and one was a sickly yellow color. The lower part of his robes had torn and shredded, giving him the appearance of an evil spectre, come to haunt someone who'd done them wrong. He took a deep breath, sucking in air until he couldn't hold anymore in his lungs, and let it go in a long sigh.

"Bankai. Kami No Saibankan." He breathed.

A bankai!? Someone had not done their work when investigating this medic. She knew that Soul Society was really pushing for more Bankai users, but this man wasn't even close to being on their list! He stood on bare feet, his tattooed chest hardly moving as he breathed, his hard eyes glaring at the hollow.

"I see you have taken this serious-" The hollow began, but stopped when a loud cackle erupted from the skulls.

"He must be judged!" All three called in cold, eerie voices. "Death calls!"

Sterkste looked around the area before glaring back at Hanataro. "Why can I feel nothing? I felt your pressure before, but now…I cannot feel anything. It is…empty…"

Hanataro said nothing as he vanished from view. The hollow took a stance, but Lisa saw him look around frantically. Suddenly…she realized what a power this medic had. She could feel nothing, and the hollow had indicated much the same…which meant that this was a power of Yamada's bankai.

"Reveal yourself, Shinigami!" He bellowed, looking every way he could to try and find the young man. Nothing came back as a response however, and Lisa momentarily wondered what had happened to Hanataro. Had he simply…left? Wouldn't make sense after having released his bankai…and saving her…and healing her.

Wish a flash and a resounding sonic boom, Hanataro appeared, his leg swinging down and slamming into the knee of the Vasto Lorde, the speed of the strike clearly shocking both her and Sterkste as the hollow crumpled. In a swirling motion, Hanataro drove the sasumata down and pinned the hollow to the ground, his neck caught between the dirt and the blade of the spear.

"I warned you," Hanataro growled, glaring. Around him, the three skulls floated slowly, each of them seeming fixed on the pinned hollow.

"Why can I not feel anything?" The hollow demanded. From where she saw, upright now against a tree trunk, Lisa noted that the hollow appeared to be straining, but making no progress.

Hanataro did not smirk, or smile, or grin, or even make any move whatsoever. "The passive ability of my bankai. I call it the Shroud. Nobody within the field can sense spirit pressure. Nobody in the field can channel spirit pressure, other than myself. There is nothing you can do inside the reach of my bankai, hollow. So, I give you one last choice. Leave. Return to Hueco Mundo."

The hollow glared death at the young man, gnashing his teeth and growling. "Never! I will suriv-"

His words were cut off at the same time that his head left his body, Hanataro having removed it by pushing the sasumata down to meet flush with the ground. The skulls floated around him silently as the stillness of the park enveloped them. Lisa let a breath go, watching the young man with wide eyes. He had dispatched a Vasto Lorde with such ease! The hollow had never even been able to release his sword! She supposed that may have played a role in why Hanataro won this battle, but still…that Shroud ability could swing almost _any_ battle.

Again, a warm glow emanated over her, and she was startled to find one of the floating skulls staring at her. It was the crimson skull, and it stared down at her, its mouth open and expelling the healing glow about her.

"How are you feeling?" Lisa looked over and found Hanataro sitting beside her, the long sasumata spear laying across his crossed legs. "You should be able to speak now."

She swallowed thickly before opening her mouth. "Fine…I suppose…"

He smiled. "Good. Please, don't be alarmed by the skulls. I know I was the first time I saw them. The one above you is the healing portion of my power." Lisa looked back up at the skull and nodded gently, swallowing as the unnerving creation floated about.

"Your bankai is quite impressive…I had not heard you had one," She ventured, looking back over at him.

He laughed quietly. "Nobody knows. Well…except you now I guess."

She moaned pleasantly as feeling retuned to most of her body. The glow slowly dissipated and the skull floated off to bounce about Hanataro's head, joining the other two. She leaned up, a hand coming up to make sure that the upper half of his shihakusho didn't fall and reveal her, but that was a bit naïve. Tis fact she realized the moment Hanataro looked up at her and uttered those words.

"Uh...I have to ask…why were you naked out here?"

Immediately, Lisa's newly healed body flushed red, her face becoming the same color as a ripened tomato. "That is a…long stor…" She began, but something crossed her mind. She had always been secretive and private, but that was when she was in control. Maybe it was time to take a chance and let go a bit. Technically speaking…she owed him an explanation.

"Have…have you ever heard of…exhibitionism?"

Weeks later, Hanataro and Lisa lay on the shore of the river running through Karakura town, both their minds and bodies relaxed at strenuous activities completed a short hour before. Hanataro lay there with a pleased glow about him, absently running his hand up and down Lisa's naked back as she lay atop him.

She hummed in pleasure and rose up on her hands, kissing him lightly. "When I asked you to take nighttime strolls with me…I never thought it might lead to this."

He smirked. "Really? Us walking around naked almost every night and you thought temptation wouldn't strike?"

She slapped him on the chest, glaring. "Let's be honest with each other. I believe it was you who kissed me first!"

He reached down and took two handfuls of her supple rear cheeks. "And it was you who mounted _me_ first." He laughed, using his leverage to flip them, leaving her beneath him. He moved his knees and spread hers, shifting so that her legs were wrapped around his hips, his length hard and ready.

He kissed her deeply, moving forward and slowly sheathing himself inside her, drawing an open mouthed moan of pleasure. "What can I say? This has become too much of a midnight delight for me…"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Hanataro's Bankai translates as Divine Judge**

 **The inspiration for it comes from Izanami no Mikoto, or the Japanese goddess of death and her lover Izanagi. They, within mythology, created many of the islands of Japan with the Spear of Heaven. This spear was the inspiration for the sasumata that is his weapon. If you have any other questions, please PM me!**


End file.
